Not As Planned
by oddstick
Summary: SHATTERED GLASS. Prompt; "Skywarp/Optimus; unexpected". Skywarp is caught in a place he shouldn't be.


Title: Not as Planned  
Author: odd_stick   
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro.  
Rating: PG (maybe PG13 for insinuations)  
Pairing: Optimus x Skywarp (Shattered Glass)  
Summary: Request fic for pellimusprime on LJ; prompt was "Skywarp/Optimus; unexpected"

* * *

Skywarp had made a fool of himself in the last battle and had been struggling to find a way to redeem himself. Megatron had forgiven him after a stern lecture and his Trine had reassured him, but it wasn't enough.

And thus The Plan was born. Too bad Optimus Prime's meeting had been cut short.

"And what do we have here?" The deep, rumbling voice sends shivers along Skywarp's wings. He had been there when the Autobot leader had ripped one of thrust's wings off. The damage, both physically and mentally, and the anguished cry of the seeker was ingrained in his memory core.

"N-nothing sir! I came in to ask you something, but then I remembered the answer myself so I'll be going now," Skywarp rambles as he quickly hides the small hard drive in his holster. He edges around the Prime and towards the door, keeping his helm bowed and his posture subservient.

The rough hand that quickly shoots out and takes hold of his throat isn't completely unexpected. The large red and blue mech draws Skywarp closer, his face plate nearly kissing the seeker's lips. "It may help your career as a spy and thief if you remembered to remove your faction's insignia first, Decepticon."

Skywarp feels his dermal plating heating in embarrassment, before quickly plumetting in tempeture at the cold terror. He's heard of what the Autobots do to their prisoners; death is always a better option.

Optimus laughs at the seeker's devastated expression. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you...yet." He leans back, still holding Skywarp by the throat. His optics roam the black and purple frame in a manner that makes the Decepticon increasingly uncomfortable.

The Autobot leader leans forward again, face plate sliding out of view to reveal a lascivious smirk. "Our faction /is/ short on flyers. Care to join the Autobots? I'll make sure that you won't regret it." His glossa laves a trail up Skywarp's cheek even as the seeker turns his head to avoid it. The Decepticon jumps as Prime's unoccupied hand suddenly claws at the sensitive wiring hidden between the plating of his hip joint.

Skywarp doesn't even think before he rears back his fist and throws a punch squarely into the Autobot's left optic while simultaneously kicking a pede at the closest knee joint. Prime howls as his optic cracks, a thin stream of energon dribbling down his face. The injured leg gives at the impact and the grip around Skywarp's throat loosens just enough for the seeker to slip loose and scramble to the other side of the room.

Optimus growls, turning to face his prey and bending low for the inevitable attack. Skywarp sneers as he massages the bruised cables of his throat. "I will /never/ join you, despicable Autobot. I hope you rust in the Pit." Then without warning, the Decepticon is gone.

Optimus Prime recognizes a teleport when he sees it, though it's been eons since the last Cybertronian he knew of with the ability was deactivated. He wipes the energon from his face as he regains his footing, limping to his desk before falling into his chair. He pings his second in command, "Prowl, why don't we have a teleportation block around the base?"

The answer is quick and to the point. "Unknown sir. It will be uploaded at once."

"Good. Tell Red Alert to come to my office. Such a breach in security measures should have not passed his notice."

"Understood sir." Optimus shuts the channel without a farewell and drums his fingers on the desk. Since the seeker snubbed his advances and escaped with possible sensitive material, it was only reasonable to make sure /someone/ paid for the transgressions. Optimus /hated/ to be denied what he wanted and he had wanted the Decepticon.

A quiet request for entry sounded and the blue and red mech allowed Red Alert to enter his office. Now that he knew that the flying Decepticon was a teleporter, he could prepare accordingly and until they met next, he would just have to keep himself suitably entertained.


End file.
